Prophecy Maker
by Alexai Extail
Summary: The story Prophecy maker from Kiba's side. To read it from Storm's, go here: /s/6033633/1/Prophecy Maker
1. The birth of Kiba

Prophecy Maker

**The birth of Kiba**

Samantha Grimm leaned against the wall of their home, hiding from everyone, especially Mar. He was leading the group that was sent to find and exile them, seperating her from Dusk. She felt the pain intensify as her baby was about to be born.

"Not now! Wait for your daddy." She pleaded. Sam screamed as the child refused to comply with her request. She gave in, trying to force the child out herself. She began to breath rhythmically, as she'd been taught by a doctor that didn't know who the father was. For hours she continued to push. And when the child was close to emerging, the wall opposite Sam was blown away. There stood Mar with a whole team of elite Guardians. Mar was in a transformed state, his skin as purple as the lightning that surrounded him. As the Guardians began to advance on Sam, Mar held them back, his clawwed hand almost piercing his second in command's flesh. Sam let out one last scream and her first child was born.

"What is that?" asked one of the Elites. A cloud of darkness surrounded a body ,acting as a visual shield.

"Did it fart or something?" asked another one. Mar turned to him and punched him, knocking him out.

"Guardians these days are imbicelic!" he growled, walking up to Sam. She screamed again and a second body came out, sliding along the floor to his feet.

"No!" Sam cried as Mar went to pick it up. Mar reformed and rubbed the baby's hair.

"It's a girl." He said. Sam, though distressed about the safety of her baby, felt relieved. She had a daughter. A daughter she could call her own. If only for the next few minutes. The darkness cleared around the first body to reveal a young boy. However, he was different. His eyes were all pupils, he had no iris to speak of. His skin seemed rather pale. At first, everybody thought he had died until he cried.

"A boy?" said Mar, disbelieving. Sam managed to move herself and grab her new son. She held him in her arms and glared daggers at Mar.

"Leave my children alone." She threatened, covering her boy in her wings. Mar turned to his men and disbanded them. He walked over to Sam and placed her daughter in her arms.

"I'll give you a day. Without being seen, Make your way up to my home and take your children there. I'll bring Dusk with me. Tell Terrain that I said it was alright." He said, turning around and leaving. In the distance, the sounds of Mar ordering his men to forget everything they had seen and to pretend they'd never found Sam, could be heard amongst the crying that the two children were making.

Sam looked down at her babies and smiled, a tear drop falling down her face.

"I'll name you Sora." She said, looking to the girl. Then she turned her head toward the boy.

"And you, Kiba. Kiba Grimm." As she spoke his name, a tear drop fell on his open eye. He blinked and an Iris appeared, glowing blood red.


	2. Chapter 1: Growing

**Chapter 1: Growing**

I had only ever once revealed genuine happiness. It was when I was accepted into the GAA. Though I received no help, I was passing with flying colours. Every day I would come back with 'A' grades. My mother was happy for me, as was my father, though they were worried about my well being. No one knew the true extent of my abilities, not even myself. I was an enigma to all. And I would behave in the strangest of ways. My home was with Mum, Dad, Sora and my uncle and Aunt, Mar and Terrain. Them along with the rest of the Grimm family were the only ones to accept me and Sora for who we were. Our home was above Heaven, floating high in the blue sky.

"Uncle Mar, look. I've got another 'A'. Aren't I smart?" I asked my uncle. Mar would crouch down and examine the paper. He seemed satisfied with the score and handed it back to me.

"Good work Kiba. Now off you go. I'm busy." He would say, walking off. I learned to close his heart through uncle's careless praise. Sora was the only one to give me any kind of emotional release. She was the fiery kind, inheriting all the idiotic traits as I liked to say. What with her constant 'F's and stuff ups. Our favourite place to hang out was at the edge of the floating Island where our home was on.

"Cheer up Kibi. You'll be the greatest Angel there is one day. You'll make Uncle Mar proud." She said. I turned to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"And when that happens, I'll let you stay with me so you'll be able to eat and sleep without a job." I replied. Sora smacked my arm and leaned into me.

"My brother the comedian." She said. I smiled and stared out at the red moon that flew slowly over us.

"Human Astronauts dreamed of going to the moon once. But we never even thought about going to ours. What if there was something else there?" I asked. Sora shrugged.

"There is." Replied Uncle Mar, sitting next to us.

"I just heard your conversation there. Do I really seem to be disappointed in you, son?" he asked. I didn't want to disappoint him further by lying, so I nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba. I've just been so busy what with the Elders getting on my case to make a deal with this organization Darkened Sin. Would you believe it's a secret organization based in the human world?" he asked. I shook my head, Sora doing likewise.

"Well I suppose that's not important. What is important is that red moon over there. It wasn't always red you know. It was once blue. But when the Angel of Death Academy was placed there, the moon changed colour to show the power that the academy had over everything. That's also the reason why there are no stars in the sky at night anymore." He added. Sora and I listened intently. We'd never heard of the Angel of Death Academy before.

"What's the Academy about?" I asked. Mar sighed, looking for the right words. He didn't feel it was appropriate to talk about Death to a five year old boy and his sister.

"As you know, the GAA is an academy that prepares Guardian Angels for missions to protect people from danger and getting killed." He replied, trying to lessen the emphasis of the killing part. We both nodded.

"Well the AODA is an academy for when the Guardians fail in their mission. They send in the Angels of Death to take the souls of the dead and bring them to Heaven. The Angels you see with the Halo's around their heads are souls that have been taken from their world to here. I believe a friend of Sora's is an Angel of the same type is he not?" he asked, looking to Sora. She nodded.

"So AODA is a academy that trains back up angels?" I asked. Mar chuckled and nodded.

"In a sense, yes they are back up. But The Elders refer to them as cleaners. They clean the place in order to prevent those souls from acting like ghosts. We basically clean up the dimensions." He replied. I looked at him, confused.

"You just said _**we**_ as if you yourself are an Angel of Death." I stated. Mar smiled.

"I was the first of them. There was originally meant to be only one of us, me. But then I introduced the academy to Sam, your mother and Amber. Not your cousin Amber, but another Amber that I once loved." He replied.

"What happened to her?" asked Sora. Mar sighed.

"She was believed to be dead. But when the Elders of old were replaced by old friends from GAA during my time, they declared war on demons. During the beginning of the war, when we were winning, a special team discovered Amber hanging from a wall with spikes sticking through her hands into the wall." Both of us flinched. Mar cleared his throat, remembering who he was talking to.

"They freed Amber and brought her back for treatment. When she was healthy, she enrolled for the title of Elder. This was around the time I became one too. As you both know, I am Liaison to the other dimensions, representing Heaven and all its glory. Whatever's left of it."

"Didn't that cause a feud between Auntie Terrain and Amber though?" asked Sora. Mar nodded, smiling.

"Amber wasn't happy with me for moving on. She began to attack Terrain whenever she turned up. She stopped speaking to me and Terrain forced me to stop trying to make amends with her. I was caught in the middle of a chick fight." He began to laugh. Sora joined in while I just continued to warm Sora with my arm.

"You don't want to get between two girls when they're fighting. You don't even want to get into trouble with one girl let alone two." She said.

"Yes, your eldest cousin, Cynder gave me proof of that." He replied, pointing to the scar on his right eye. I stared at that scar, bewildered.

"Why don't you ever heal your scars?" I asked. Mar smiled and leaned back, resting on his hands.

"They remind me of what I went through to get here. And Terrain likes them, she says I look cooler with them." He replied.

"What's cool?" I asked. Mar turned to him.

"Cool is what people say when they're describing the latest trend in fashion or appearance. Or it could be an item or game or even an animal." He replied.

"Cool." I said, trying to be funny. Mar smiled and Sora chuckled, lying down while using my lap as a pillow.

"There is one thing I like about Heaven and one thing only." I said. Mar and Sora looked up at me as I looked to the moon above.

"And that's the fact that there is no cold or hot anymore." I said. Mar chuckled, sighing afterword.

"You analyse things too much Kiba. You should learn to relax. Don't follow my example." He said.

"Well I'm hardly going to follow Mum and Dad's example am I? I know I'm a mistake just as Sora is." Sora looked sad as she realised where I was going with this.

"Kiba, if you were a mistake, then you would have been executed. The Elders don't blame you for what your parents did. They're just wary of your uniqueness." Said uncle as he lay down, resting his head on his hands.

"So why does everybody treat me like an outcast?" I asked.

"Because this generation of Angels only look at a person's background. Your parents being siblings and conceiving you two is a huge crime. One that is punishable. But you're lucky that the Elders don't have the guts to face my family just to get two of their exiles back. Besides, I've taken responsibility for both of them. So they're off Scott-free." He replied. I nodded, lying back and placing my hands behind my head. Sora curled up next to me and rested on my arm.

"You rely too much on me Sora. But that's alright. It's not your fault I inherited all the smart genes and you just got the trash." I teased. Sora smacked me again, causing me to flinch.

"It seems that she's inherited her mother's genes then. You must have inherited mine through her. We're a lot alike Kiba. You're the only angle with black feathered wings, just like I was with my black dragon wings." He said. I smiled and looked at the sky above.

"Could we spend the night outside here?" I asked. Mar looked at him and smiled.

"Of course. It's your birthday after all. Don't tell me you forgot." Now that I had thought about it, I did forget our birthday. I would be five by this time.

"I guess time flies when you're having fun with your family." I replied. Mar nodded and looked up at the sky.

"That it does, Kiba."


	3. Chapter 2: AODA

**Chapter 2: AODA**

I ran out the front door and spread my wings, Sora quickly following suit. I jumped off the edge of the floating island and dove down, collecting wind resistance from the descent. As Sora came closer and closer, I turned my wings, causing them to stop my descent and Sora to fall past me. I flapped them and continued toward the GAA. Sora managed to break out of her fall and follow me.

"You're a jerk you know that?" she shouted as I cruised through the air. I looked back at her and lowered my speed, letting her catch up. I spun around so I was flying above her upside down. She growled at me and turned around too. I met her, turning around once more.

"You have to admit that you enjoy these daily exercises on the way to school." I said. Sora shook her head.

"Aren't we getting a bit old for this stuff?" she asked. I shook my head. Seven was not the year to be complaining about age.

"You're just worried about getting pre-wrinkles at seven. Well if you keep worrying, you'll get them." I replied, soaring off as I grabbed her by the waist and carried her the rest of the way. She started hitting me. I felt the fists putting pressure on my stomach and analysed the amount of pain she was putting in to it. Why did quick jabs of pressure hurt? This was something I would never be able to answer. It was just pushing sped up to me.

I released her as we approached GAA, letting her fall into her friends' arms. We'd planned that the day before. She was beginning to complain that she felt friendless, that all her friends had abandoned her. I was willing to prove her wrong. So I spoke with her friends and they agreed to help me with that. I continued on, waving at them all as I flew to my first class for the day. I was cut short by the Dean, hovering in front of me. I flapped hard, coming to an abrupt stop just short of him. Wind blew around him as I levelled off.

"Dean. Did you wish to see me for something?" I asked. The dean looked a lot like Uncle Mar, but that wasn't possible. Mar said that his father had died a long time ago.

"I noticed you carrying your sister to school, Kiba. You two wouldn't be picking up your parents' habits would you?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"No sir. If you would speak with her friends down there, they would be happy to explain my reasoning. I know how you don't trust my word, so trust theirs." I replied, moving around him and off to my class.

Half way through the day, I began to wish I were with Angels that might understand me. Angels of Death seemed like outcasts since they were technically cleaners as Uncle had said. Perhaps it would have been better if I'd applied there.

"Kiba, are you daydreaming? That'd be a first. Can you tell me one of the laws an Angel must follow?" asked Mrs. Crawny. I heard another angel speak up before I had the chance to.

"He should, his parents broke one." Replied that Angel. Everyone laughed, causing me to slump back in my chair, bored with their traditional daily insult. Mrs. Crawny threw a blackboard eraser at the angel, hitting him square on the head.

"Silence fool! Perhaps if you got grades other than 'E's, I would let you make a joke very once in a while. At last Kiba has a grade worth talking about." She retorted. The rest of the class made an 'ooh' sound. I spoke up before Mrs. Crawny could do more damage to my pride.

"An Angel must always be independent, but only if that independence does not conflict with the other laws." I said. Everyone looked at me. I hadn't changed my bored look.

"And do you know any Angels who have the right to overlook those laws?" asked Mrs. Crawny. The Angel from before scoffed at the question.

"His parents obviously." He said.

"One more word from you and you're going to the Dean." Mrs. Crawny exclaimed. Another Angel, a girl spoke up.

"But Mrs. Crawny, there is no Angel who has the right to overlook the laws of our kind." She said. This Angel was Galadriel. She was the closest thing to a friend I had. She didn't tease me about my parents and she left me alone. She didn't want to be seen with me either, so she was in a neutral zone.

"Only the first Angel of Death. My Uncle, Mar Grimm." I replied to Mrs. Crawny's question. Everyone, even Galadriel looked at me.

"That's correct Kiba. Your uncle, being the first of his kind is given special rights to ignore the laws of the Angels. Because he is not a pure Angle you see. Therefore, the laws do not apply to him. The same would have gone for your mother had she stayed a Gopyre, but she became an Angel again through means only she and your uncle know of." Said Mrs. Crawny. I nodded, leaning back in my chair and placing a book over my head to block out the light.

"And you all wonder why he gets top grades?" asked Mrs. Crawny accusingly.

"The only other person who gets high grades is Galadriel and that's because she doesn't spend her life teasing poor Kiba here." She added.

"Mrs. Crawny, I doubt that teasing me would affect their grades. They just don't put as much effort into their work as Galadriel and I do." I said under the book.

After class, I headed over to the dean's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called. I opened the door and knew that he instantly regretted saying that.

"I've come with some news about me I believe even you would like to hear Sir." I said, peaking his curiosity in less than ten seconds.

"Oh? And what news might that be?" he asked. I smiled and sat down in one of two chairs in front of his desk. I ignored the glare he gave me for doing so and continued to speak.

"It has come to my attention that you as well as most of the bodies in this academy think very little of me and my abilities, regardless of the grades I achieve. So I would like to propose that you rid yourself of me and send me to the Angel of Death Academy, just like my Uncle and Mother before me. I was already odd enough with black feathers. I believe that Uncle Mar was painted differently when he attended this academy?" I asked. The dean seemed extremely interested in my proposal.

"You guess right on both accounts my boy. As an Elder of the council, I would certainly grant you the papers necessary to relocate schools. Not that I'm complaining, but what made you come to this decision?" he asked. I slumped in the chair again.

"Let's just say that it is not my parent's path I wish to follow, sir, but my uncle's." I replied.

"I see. And I suppose you would also wish to marry a dragon? Not that your family's name isn't stained enough the way it is." He said. I shrugged.

"I could care less about Marriage, sir. And If I could be quite frank, who I choose to marry is not your business. You are not family and from what my parents as well as Uncle Mar have told me about you I should be very grateful for that." I replied.

"In order to destroy this impending argument now, I will simply say that I will get you the papers necessary to transfer from here to AODA." He replied. I stood up and bowed to him.

"Thank you sir." I said, turning to go. As I opened the door, he spoke up.

"Kiba?" he called. I turned to him, surprised he would want to speak with me more than he had to.

"Though I find you unpleasant to be around, there were always two things I admired about you." He said. I waited for him to go on.

"Those were your extensive vocabulary for such a young Angel, and the fact that you took no offence to what anyone said. You stood strong, just like your Uncle. For that, I'm proud of you." I was frozen. Had he actually complimented me? And for two things at the same time none the less.

"You may go now, Kiba." He said. I unfroze and nodded to him, still a little stunned by that compliment.

"Just like Mar. I almost wonder if perhaps Mar is the father and not Dusk." I heard him say as the door slowly closed. As I walked along the corridors, I ran through everything he'd said in the last minute. He was actually proud of one of my traits? I'm more like Mar than I am my own father? Mar could be the father? NO! Uncle Mar was loyal to the laws of the Angels, regardless of his right to neglect them.

"Well if it isn't the Angel of 'A's?" said the Angel from before. I sighed, turning the other way. Apparently, he'd formed a group, cutting me off both ways. He'd created a ring to fight in. I leaned against the wall as he stepped forward.

"I really don't see the point in this." I argued as he came closer. The chant to fight began and grew louder. The Angel grabbed my shoulders and lifted me up, keeping me pinned to the wall. The Dean must have heard it because I heard his footsteps coming from the corridor. Just as he turned the corner, I grabbed the Angel's shoulders and pushed them down, spreading my wings and bringing them forward toward his. A squelching sound was made as my wings shot right through his. They fell to the ground and a second later, the Angel before me began to cry in pain. He dropped me, causing me to stumble. I leaned against the wall and walked away as the other Angels came to his help. Galadriel stood there, dazed at what she'd just seen. The Dean was smiling at the Angel who had just lost his wings.

"That's the first step into your uncle's path Kiba." He said. I nodded and continued to walk. The school day was over and I headed home. Sora was waiting for me out the front.

"What took you so long?" she complained.

"Got held up." I replied, taking off into the air.


	4. Chapter 3: First day

**Chapter 3: First day**

That night, we were having dinner. Mar was sitting across from me.

"So I got a message from the dean today saying you were going to transfer into the AODA." Said Mar. Mum and Dad both dropped their cutlery. Sora seemed upset.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" asked Mum. I leaned back against my chair and sighed.

"After I'd transferred." I replied. Mum stared at me.

"You must be joking." She said.

"Yes, I am. Now let's discuss this later, shall we?" I asked. Mum slammed her hand on the kitchen table.

"No, we'll talk about it now!" she demanded. Uncle Mar stepped in.

"Sam, please. We can discuss this after dinner. Now eat before you end up with hiccups." He said, winking at me. I smiled.

"Mar, this is my son, not yours. I'll deal with him when and how I see fit." She snapped. Uncle Mar stared at her.

"Sam. Remember that you're living under my roof. You can settle your argument after dinner, now eat." He growled. I continued to eat as they went into a small spat. I caught Sora looking at me with a hurt look.

"What is it Sora?" I asked. Both Mar and Sam stopped arguing as they looked at her. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Why would you want to change schools? Don't you like GAA? The only reason I put up with that place is because you and I were meant to stick together. If you go to AODA, then who will stick with me?" she asked, a tear falling down her eye.

"You've got friends to interact with at GAA; I'm going to see if I can make some friends there." I replied. Sora shook her head and ran off to her room. I heard crying sounds as she ran. The thing about this house is that it was so huge, you couldn't hear her crying, but I knew she was.

"Mum, I'm going to AODA. I've already discussed it with the Dean and he's getting the transfer papers. That's the end of discussion." I said, getting up and going after Sora.

"When did he become so authoritative?" asked Sam.

"He's taking after the both of us." He replied.

"I must have carried the same genes as you and passed them on to him." She said.

"Makes you wonder where we got them from. We couldn't have gotten them from Dad." He said. I stopped paying attention and made my way up to Sora's room. I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away." She demanded, continuing to cry.

"That's a classic response that never works, sis. Let me in." I said.

"You especially. Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She replied. I sighed, thinking of some way to talk to her.

"You should enjoy me while you can, I won't be around for much longer." I said. Feet could be heard crossing from her bed to the door in seconds. The chain made a clanging sound and the door opened.

"Fine, come in." She replied. I stepped through and closed the door behind me as she made her way back to her bed. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Why don't you come with me? If you only went for me then you could come with to AODA." I offered. Sora smiled and leaned her head against me.

"Thanks Kiba, I'll consider that. I mean I like it here at GAA, but I have always wanted to see that red moon, where our Uncle went as well as Mum. Even Amber." She replied.

"I won't be able to visit, so think quickly. I'm heading out tomorrow." I said. I got up and kissed her on the forehead. Then I turned to leave.

"I'll come too." She said as I went to close the door.

"Outstanding." I said. The door closed and I made my way to my room.

The next day, Mum Jumped us to AODA. Students were running ragged, getting ready for the day.

"So what are they doing? Is there theory here or something?" asked Sora. Mum nodded.

"There is, but you two aren't doing theory. You're going straight to the training grounds." She replied. A young Angel bumped into me as she was running for her next class. I caught her as she was about to fall to the ground.

"Careful there, young one. Accidents like that might get you into trouble with bullies." I said, picking up one of her books and placing it on top of her pile.

"This is Ange, our youngest student. She's lost her parents and is trying to get by through her studies at AODA." Said Mum. I knelt down to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks mister. And don't be sorry, I'm fine. I've got Dean Grimm to look after me." She replied. I smiled at her.

"Well I hope Mum's taking good care of you." I said.

"Oh, so you're Kiba? That must mean that you're Sora." She said, looking over to Sora. She waved cheerily.

"That's us. It's a pleasure to meet you Ange." Replied Sora.


	5. Chapter 4: Visions

**Chapter 4: Visions**

Days since we'd entered AODA was spent training. We were given to an old guy named Nuke. He said he taught Uncle Mar when he was younger and felt it a privilege to be doing so with his nephew and niece. We were in the middle of a training exercise. Sora was firing an energy ball at me and I dodged it with ease.

"You need to fire more powerful balls with more speed. Don't substitute them." Commanded Nuke. Sora tried to fire it faster and stronger. She managed the faster, but it stayed at the same level of strength. I was getting ready to dodge it when I froze. My brain began to burn with images of a woman being stabbed. Those images turned into a visual. A Siren by the looks of it was being stabbed by a bald man with tattoos. The woman had snapped his neck before, yet he was still stabbing her. This indicated that he could have been a Vampire. The woman had died after the twelfth stab. Now the vampire had turned to a young siren, no older than five. The vampire walked toward her. I wanted to help her, but I hadn't learned to Jump yet. I could only watch. To my relief, she noticed a sword lying next to her. She grabbed it and stabbed the vampire. At the same time, Sora's energy ball hit me square in the face and I was sent falling. The collision left a lump on my head. An explosion of energy came from my body as the visions began to overpower me. I roared in agony, the sound most likely echoing throughout the school grounds. In a flash, the pain stopped. I sat up to see Sora and Nuke surrounding me. I told Nuke of my vision and he seemed rather distressed.

"You suffer from visions my dear boy. Is this the first?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. Nuke stared at me, disbelieving. Both of them helped me up. I brushed myself off and shook my head. Sora held me in a hug. I hugged her back as I tried to contemplate what that was. The only possible explanation could have been a vision. Sora released from the hug and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You roared!" she exclaimed. I blinked at her.

"I did what?"

"You roared!" she repeated. I looked to Nuke, who nodded in surprise.

"How can I roar? I'm just an Angel; it's not as if Uncle Mar's genes are in me." I said.

"Actually, they are." said a familiar voice from behind me.

"Revan? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. Revan was never happy around me. I believe it was because I broke his back that one time when I was three.

"What do you mean Revan?" asked Nuke. Revan turned to Nuke and smiled.

"Master, it's good to see you again." He replied, changing the topic. Nuke nodded his head in return and waited for Revan to explain his claim.

"You may have noticed that Samantha has black dragon wings like Mar. Well that wasn't always the case. Those wings were once Mar's. He'd given them to Sam so she could do what she loved most: fly. Now it's obvious that some of Mar's powers were given to you through those wings Kiba. Sora however doesn't seem to have received that trait. Why, I don't know. And Prophecy, that was an ability discarded by Mar when he learned he couldn't master it. So basically, what I'm trying to say Kiba is that you have been given some of his discarded abilities. You may be able to master them where he could not." He replied. I nodded, understanding where he was going with this.

"So in a way, Uncle Mar is my half father?" I asked. Revan considered this. Then he shook his head.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. Let's just say a piece of him is inside you, just like he is in me." He replied.

"Well then, thank you Revan, it was wonderful seeing you again, but these two Angels need to learn not to lower their guard even at the best of times." said Nuke. He dashed forward and kneed me in the stomach. I felt a snap coming from the middle of my spine, but felt no pain. I hopped back a few paces, and stared at him. I noticed that my torso was leaning forward a bit with my shoulders hunched forward. Nuke looked surprised. He stared at the way I stood then lowered his guard. I dashed toward him taking advantage of his weakness. He ducked, just avoiding my blow. He elbowed me in the ribs and I staggered.

"I was wondering how to make that happen." said Nuke. Sora, Revan and I stared at him, bewildered. He turned to us and smiled.

"Apparently, Angels can perform better when in this position." he explained. I tried to stand up straight, but couldn't.

"What have you done to me?" I asked. Nuke shrugged.

"I don't know how I've done it, but that will most definitely improve your abilities. Did you notice how I only just managed to block you attack just then?" he asked. I looked at him, distressed.

"I don't care about that! Give me a beard and cane and I'll look like you!" I exclaimed. Sora and Revan chuckled at this, while I continued to stress. Nuke shrugged.

"Well I don't know how to fix this. Anyway if you were like this back in GAA, you'd get grades way above 'A's." He said. You'd be working at levels higher than your own. As a first year, you'd be working as if you were a fourth year." He said. This got me thinking. I turned around and crouched down; testing to see which position would make me think better. Standing made me act like a regular person, but I didn't want that. I wanted to be unique like Mar was. Thoughts began to flow through my mind with solutions to problems straight afterwards. I even managed to calculate the possibility of my defeating Nuke in combat to around three weeks instead of years.

"As if he didn't analyse enough?" said Revan. Sora nodded in agreement. I studied their motions. Revan had a straight back, always while Sora was lazed. I remembered Mar. He would always put his hands in his pockets and let his shoulders hunch, indicating that he may have lost the ability to use his shoulders for an extended period of time. Aunt Terrain always stood up straight, her height exactly the same as Mar's. Her green scales always changed shades depending on the season. I stood back up and every thought process went out of my mind.

"Revan," I said, turning around to face him. Revan looked at me, a responsive reflex he, like everybody else had developed.

"Could you contact Uncle Mar for me? I'd like to get some of his advice on something. Not that I believe yours is inadequate, it's just that Mar might have greater knowledge of what I need to ask of him." I said. Revan nodded, obviously taking no offence since I explained my reasoning perfectly well.

"Even his grammar has developed beyond the expectations of a seven year old boy." said Nuke. I turned to him.

"I believe that's because positioning my spine in such a manner cuts off the pain receptors, giving my brain the resources needed to increase the thought process." I said. Sora looked at me, unable to understand my reasoning.

"It's a guess at best." I said to her. She shook her head.

"Never... Never in my life will I understand that." she said. I looked back to Revan who Jumped to get Mar.

"What do you want Mar to do for you Kiba?" asked Nuke. Once, and never again will I have done for as long as I lived, I smiled as the thought hit me.


	6. Chapter 5: Vacation

**Chapter 5: Vacation**

"Come on Kiba, live a little. Ever since you got that seal on your shoulder blade, you've been so distant. Let's just take a holiday. You've already graduated from AODA and GAA three times each. All you do is go over the same stuff you've learnt and piss off the Dean there." Said Sora, sitting on my shoulders.

"I can't go Sora, I have work to do. And I do live. I wouldn't exist otherwise." I replied. Sora sighed, obviously bored of my simple reasoning.

"You know what I mean Kiba. Working twenty four seven isn't living, it's Hell. We're in Heaven so don't make it Hell." She said.

"Your reasoning is absolutely bollocks Sora, get an education and a degree in English, then I may be able to partake in a valid argument with you." I said, ducking down and moving out of the way of her fall. She spread her wings and stopped short of the floor.

"You're no fun." she argued. I shrugged.

"I don't see the relevance of watching someone sing at a live performance when you can easily buy their album for less and listen to it in the safety of your own home." I said. Sora groaned.

"It's called socialism, Kiba. Something even you fail to comprehend. Think of this as an analysis then. Analyse the difference between a live performance and a simple album recording." She coaxed.

"But I would come to the same conclusion: Albums would be better to listen to because you won't have the sounds of screaming and cheering going on in the background, causing you to miss the climax of the song and the best bits." I replied. Finally, Sora gave up, using her trump card as a last resort.

"Kiba, please. Do it for me?" she begged. I inhaled, not happy with her. She knew I loved her and would do anything for her if she desperately wanted it unless I was unable to do so. I exhaled, letting my displeasure out partially with it.

"Very well. Get what you need. I'll have Uncle Mar give us some Human currency so as to pay for the tickets." I said, giving in. She squealed, clapping her hands. She jumped on me giving me a big hug.

"THANK YOU!" she screamed. I fell backwards, hitting the floor with my sister's weight landing on top of me.

"Be careful with me Sora, I'm already out of place as it is." I said, pushing her off of me. She kissed my cheek and ran to get her things, whatever those were. I sighed, getting up and cracking my neck.

"_Culminia_." I chanted, my eyes flashing yellow. Now I would forget everything that happens until dawn. I Jumped from my room to Uncle Mar's office at the Elder's Organization.

"Kiba, what do you want?" asked Uncle Mar, seemingly tired from work.

"I'd like some Human currency if I may." I replied. Mar seemed surprised.

"You're going to the Human world?" he asked. I nodded, explaining that Sora had gotten to me once again. Mar chuckled.

"Very well young Angel. Here, take as much as you see fit. You can even get her some dinner while you're at it. You know how much she loves Human food. Even more than I do." He said, snapping his fingers. A large roll of money was Jumped from nowhere and landed in my hands.

"Thank you Uncle." I said, turning to leave.

"How's the seal?" he asked.

"It itches from time to time, but it's nothing I can't handle." I replied.

I Jumped to Sora's room. She was getting changed. I turned around and waited for her to finish.

"Oh, sorry Kiba. Hang on, let me just get this skirt on. And for goodness sake, put something else aside from Jeans and a white t-shirt on. You're going out; you could at least dress better." She said. I turned around and stared at her.

"This coming from the girl who's skirt doesn't actually cover anything." I replied, sighing with frustration.

"I want to get a guy while I'm there." She said.

"And the presence of your twin brother won't send the boys running?" I asked. Sora began to fume. She stomped her foot.

"Kiba! I'm going like this whether you approve or not!" she demanded. I shrugged.

"Then don't expect me to help you if you end up being surrounded by guys who plan on removing that sorry excuse for a skirt." I said. She stuck her hand out.

"Deal." She said. I shook my head and sighed.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. Without another word, I grabbed her shoulder and Jumped to the Human world where the concert was being held.

We appeared just outside the front. No one had noticed us as they were too busy trying to get in line to buy the tickets. Sora hurried me along to get in line before it really picked up. We were among the first twenty there. As we got to the front of the line, I offered the ticket boy the money for both of our tickets. He took it and gave us what we required.

"Keep the change." I said, moving along. He thanked me moved on to the next customer. I held Sora's hand as I managed to manoeuvre her through the people setting up. A few dozen people were already waiting for what was next.

"So who's going to be performing tonight again?" I asked her.

"A new Band called **Enchanted**." She said, looking around for any of the band members.

"I wanna see if I can get a date with one of them." She added. I sighed, wishing she wouldn't be so careless.

"You must be in heat or something, like a dog." I teased. She smacked me, a load of good that did seeing as how I couldn't feel pain.

"I promise you Kiba, this'll be a night to remember." She declared. I shook my head.

"Not for me." I replied. Sora turned her head to me, seeming disappointed.

"You didn't cast the spell again did you?" she asked. I nodded. Sora sighed, sounding extremely upset.

"Can't you just try to remember something you did with me?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Perhaps next time."

"That's what you said last time." I searched around for anyone who was giving my sister a horny look. I saw one guy who was staring at her lower half. I shook my head, knowing it was a bad idea to wear that skirt.

Finally, after the area was crowded with Humans, demons most likely among them, The Quartet known as **Enchanted** came out onto the Stage. As the female asked the question as to whether we're ready, the crowd, including Sora replied with an ear piercing "YEAH!"

I watched them sing as the crowd cheered, feeling as if I'd seen the girl before. Her voice was beautiful to listen to, while the others sang back up, the music became beautiful. Then the crowd ruined it by cheering too early. I covered my ears as girls screamed, looking extremely bored. Sora smacked my arm.

"Show some respect, applaud them!" she demanded. I stood up and clapped, pretending to have enjoyed it as much as the rest of the pathetic Humans.

When the first dozen songs had been played, I lost sight of Sora. I began to search around for her, manoeuvring between people. I found her flirting with one of the backers and decided to leave her be, watching from a distance. I soon grew tired of this and decided to climb on the roof of a kiosk and watch the band play and sing. I soon became mesmerised by the girl's voice.

I found myself waking up with no memory of the events that took place last night. I had a massive headache and fell back down on my bed.

"I hate the after effects of that spell." I commented as I closed my eyes to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Election

**Chapter 6: Election**

"Oh my god, Kiba! Storm Siren and Val King are the newest dating couple." Squealed Sora as she ran into the room with a Human Newspaper.

"And I'm supposed to know who they are?" I asked her with little curiosity.

"You would have, had you not used the spell to forget about taking me to their opening performance." She replied. I shrugged, grabbing the newspaper and tossing it in the bin. Sora fumed at me.

"You ass!" she said, getting the paper out of the bin. She folded it and placed it under her arms. I went and crouched on my chair, grabbing a feather from my left wing and dunking it in the ink bottle next to the parchment. I began writing a letter to a company called Darkened Sin, a new Organization that signed its contract with the Elders last year.

"Kiba, this is important to me. I want to meet them and tell Storm how much I love her. Do it for me?" she begged. I shook my head.

"Sora, I'm extremely busy. I don't have the time to be taking you out whenever some musical group does something that other people do every day." I replied, continuing to write.

"Please Kiba?" she continued. It caused me to make a mistake in my writing. I scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw it in the trash by my desk.

"Sora, leave me alone, I have work to do. Ask someone else. Take Aunt Terrain out, I'm sure she'd like that." I said, beginning the letter again. Sora began again, causing me to make yet another mistake. I bashed the desk, causing my feather to go through the next ten sheets of Parchment.

"Sora, I said NO! Now get out before I do something the both of us will regret!" I demanded, turning to her. Sora shook her head in disbelief and ran out of the room, crying. I sighed, relieving my tension. I picked up the feather, the paper lifting with it. I discarded the papers and began anew.

_Dear Jethro Sin,_

_It has come to our attention that you have been dealing in some illegal activity for the past three years. My superiors would advise you to cease this activity effective immediately, otherwise we will have no choice but to send in cleaners to clean out your organization and dispose of any record of having it exist. Upon dealing with the Elders, you know full well we have the power to do so. So for your sake as well as the safety of your subordinates, cease all illegal operations immediately._

_Yours sincerely: Mar Grimm, Liaison to the Elders of Heaven._

"Kiba, did you manage to get that letter I asked for written?" asked Uncle Mar entering the room. I turned to him, the parchment in my hand.

"I have it here Uncle. You're just in time too. I've just finished writing it." I replied. Mar stepped forward and took the parchment from my hands. He read it over and nodded.

"This is very good Kiba. Not too threatening, yet not too meek. Well done, son." He said, patting my shoulder then leaving with the letter.

"My pleasure, boss." I said humorously. He didn't hear me. I got up from my chair and walked over to my wardrobe.

"Oh, and don't forget..." he said, coming back in, but I was already changing. I turned to him.

"About the Banquet tonight? Not a chance. This is my ticket into the Elder's good grace. I would be a fool to let this opportunity slip by." I finished for him, placing my tuxedo jacket on.

"Good lad. Now if you get a seat among the Elders with me, I'll give you your first assignment. I'd like you to see if you can negotiate with a man named Sin Siren. He's a Siren, as his name would suggest. His daughter's part of a band that I believe you took Sora to a few years back." He said. I nodded.

"I don't remember taking Sora anywhere, but I'll do the job regardless of whether or not I get a seat. That is my job as your nephew after all." I replied, walking out the door with him.

As we arrived at the banquet punctually, the Elders turned to face me. I didn't smile, for that was something I had forgotten how to do. I did however bow to them in a formal manner.

"Ah, Kiba Grimm. I see you're growing up to be a healthy young man. And it seems you've already been helping your Uncle with his job." Said Amber, the survivor or the demon assault. I nodded.

"That is correct, Elder Amber. And I can clearly see that the time you spent with the demons has not affected your features in the slightest." I complimented. Amber smiled.

"A well mannered boy? No, you can't be related to Mar surely." She said as Mar turned up. He began to laugh.

"Well I did develop manners while training, but as Revan had explained, Kiba received them from the wings I gave to Sam, which held discarded traits." He said.

"So if I'm so smart, would that make you dumb Uncle?" I asked. Amber burst out laughing. Some guests turned to see what the commotion was all about.

"He's got you there Mar." She said.

"I'd say he just got the nerdy side of me." He replied, rubbing his head. I looked up at him.

"I'm no nerd, Uncle. I'm simply Heaven's Einstein." I retorted. Amber smiled and nodded. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That you are my young friend. Well I'll be saying yes to you joining the group officially." She said. I bowed my head to her.

"Thank you Elder, I am most grateful. And in return, I will work my hardest to achieve your expectations as well as everybody else's." I replied. Amber bowed her head to me in return and released us so we could go and win the blessings of more Elders. Mace was next. They'd once been immortal enemies during their years at GAA, but they had later become friends.

"Mar, Kiba! It's great to see you both. Don't bother trying to flatter me though Kiba because I'm already going to say yes to you joining. I owe Mar a lot and by getting his nephew into this exclusive group we call Elders, I'd only just be beginning to repay him." He said. I bowed my head to him.

"That's very kind of you Elder Mace, but I don't want you to simply elect me because of a favour. I want you to elect me of your own free will." I said. Mace nodded.

"Well by saying just that, I will elect you Kiba. You've just shown yourself to be true and honest. Something your Uncle has forgotten apparently." said Mace, patting him hard on the back. Uncle let out a small yelp. I let the two of them converse with each other while I went to try and get to know the rest of the Elders. Amanda was an old friend of Amber and Uncle Mar's. She liked my approach to things and thought it was cute. So I'd essentially won her blessings.

All the Elders were easy enough to please except Elder Noon, the Dean of GAA. He still didn't like me. However he'd promised not to let his personal opinion get in the way. I thanked him for his generosity and went to sit down. As the election began, Elder Noon called me to a chair that was sitting before them. I sat on it in my usual way, receiving strange glances from every one.

"Kiba, why do you sit like that?" asked Amber. I turned to look at her.

"I must sit like this, it's not a choice. If I were to sit any differently, my thinking skills would be reduced to forty percent." I replied. Amber silenced herself, feeling embarrassed at having asked such a question.

"Very well. We must all vote. Afterward, you will be put on a trial run. You must pass all tests before you will officially become an Elder." Said Noon.

"Given my age, I find an Ironic twist within that statement Elder Noon." I said. The visitors behind me who had turned up to see chuckled with amusement. Noon didn't seem impressed.

"Each Elder is given his own style of working, so we would like to see your style if we could." Said Mace.

"That would depend on what field of work you are referring to." I replied. Mace nodded.

"The field I will test you in is fighting. No doubt Noon will test you on theory stuff. Remember that you need only pass a minimum of three tests." He said. I nodded, standing up from my seat.

"Let us begin." I replied.


	8. Chapter 7: Insomniac and the Introvert

**Chapter 7: The Insomniac and the Introvert**

The first test was as Mace had predicted theory. Elder Noon had set out a series of complicated equations for me. Unfortunately for him, I'd already solved them before and it was simply a matter of remembering the answers. Noon had gone to pick up his book while I and a few other candidates for the role worked. As soon as that book was lifted, I got up off of my chair and placed the papers on the foot of his desk. I turned and left the room, ignoring the surprised stares I got from the other candidates.

The second test was that of strength. Mace had me face off against the other candidates in a free for all match. Naturally, I won, using the lowest level of my abilities, seeing as how the rest was locked within the seal.

"You could have at least pretended to fight harder Kiba." said Mace. I shook my head.

"Believe it or not, Elder, but that was the hardest I could fight in this state." I replied, leaving the arena before he could ask any further questions. Next was Uncle's test. This relied on me protecting another Angel, specifically, Ange, the young one I'd met that day when I first went to AODA.

"So when this is over, do you think you'd like to get something to eat?" she asked me. I caught an energy ball that Uncle had fired at me. I threw it away.

"Is that a request for a date?" I asked her. She nodded. I kicked the next ball away with little effort. Uncle started warning me.

"Don't get cocky with your abilities. That's how people slip up." He warned. I nodded kicking the next one away with just as much force.

"I'm afraid I'm not looking to date Ange, but thank you for the offer. If you'd like we can still go as friends or colleagues." I offered. She smiled.

"Okay. I'm fine being your friend." She said. I nodded, grabbing another energy ball. I threw it back at Mar's next attack and grabbed a disk from my belt. I tossed it in front of me and a light shield formed between us and Mar. I walked with Ange to the nearest restaurant while Mar laughed at the simple shield that caused me to pass the test of protecting a fellow Angel.

"Are you alright Kiba? You seem restless." said Ange as she sucked her thick shake through her straw. I nodded.

"I've just been up all night for the past week. It's nothing I can't handle though. I desperately want to pass every test because I'm also testing myself in the process." I replied, changing the subject slightly.

"In what way are you testing yourself?" she asked.

"The minimum number of tests I can pass to make it to Elder is three, but I want to pass all of them under the harshest conditions." I replied. Ange sighed.

"You are hopeless, you know that?" she said. I looked at her, unsure of her what she meant. She must have seen that in my eyes, for she explained.

"You don't need to test yourself Kiba. Just pass and you'll be able to live wife a lot easier. That's the way I live. I'm laid back, but I can still work hard enough to impress. What I'm trying to say is: Cruise along with the test and see where it takes you. Do you try to make things seem easy for you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I can see where you are going with this Ange and thank you. But I like to test myself. If I find it too difficult, then I'll do as you suggested, cruise along." Sora appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arm.

"Kiba! Oh my god, you've got to take me to this concert. Storm and Val are playing with the others as usual, but that's not the point. They're releasing their new song: **The love Sickness**!" she said. She began pulling my arm.

"Sora! Let him go. Can't you see he's tired?" protested Ange. Sora looked at her, then to me.

"He's fine." she said, pulling me again. Ange grabbed my other arm and pulled me back. I just stood there being a rope for them to tug on while other people stared in wonder.

"You selfish bitch. He obviously doesn't want to go anywhere, so don't force him." protested Ange. Sora pulled me toward her.

"What will he care? He always forgets taking me the next day." she retorted.

"He's exhausted! Can't you see that?" asked Ange as she pulled me back toward her. Their argument continued for quite some time. I began to drift off asleep as the motioning from left to right reminded me of a cradle. And a cradle was a bed for babies, so being sixteen would make this cradle like motion seem childish, but the tiredness I was feeling was overruling my mind. I wanted to sleep now. Slowly, my eyes closed. I felt myself falling backwards, the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was both girls staring at me in shock. The sound of a table crashing in the background as I lost consciousness indicated I'd crashed into it.

I awoke to a voice talking to someone.

"He just fell, I don't know what happened." said the voice. It was Sora's. I knew it because Ange would have known why I'd fallen.

"He was exhausted from those tests, and then _you_ wanted him to take you to a concert. He couldn't take it." Ange argued. I sat up, getting out of the bed. I must have taken everybody by surprise, because they jumped back.

"How long was I out?" I asked. Ange pushed Sora forward for her to explain. She seemed rather nervous.

"Kiba, I just want you to know that it wasn't my fault, but..." Ange interrupted her, protesting to that statement.

"It was too your fault. You pushed him over the edge!" she shouted. They began to bicker again. I grew tired of this tripe.

"HOW... LONG!" I shouted over them. Both stepped back behind Uncle Mar who was the only one seemingly unhappy with this display.

"Three days." replied Sora. I walked out of the room instantly, Jumping to my last test. I'd missed three, but I wasn't going to miss the final one. It was Amber's test. Similar to Mar's, I had to protect my team mates and make sure they all got through the obstacle course unharmed. I arrived just as Amber was about to give the instructions.

"Kiba, welcome back. I trust you're well rested?" she asked. I didn't reply. I just lined up with the others.

"Okay then. Well here are the rules:" she began to say, then Sora Jumped to me. Everybody turned to face her.

"Kiba!" she exclaimed. I turned around too, staring at her.

"Come on, you've slept for days now, could you take me to the concert after the test?" she asked. I shuddered. She had the gall to ask that of me now?

"No." I replied. Sora tried the 'Do it for me?' trick but that wasn't going to work. I replied in the most unusual manner I'd ever done.

"Especially seeing as it's you I'd be taking. I've missed three tests thanks you and your introverted attitude. I'm not going to miss this one. And I'm going to stay here to find out if you've cost me the opportunity I've worked for, because if there is one thing I despise at all, it's knowing I've worked all for nothing. I always have a reason for working and this will be no different." I said, grabbing her and Jumping her to her room afterwards. I shoved her onto her bed and Jumped back to the group.

"My apologies Elder Amber. I believe I'm ready to begin." I said, ignoring the looks the others gave me.

"I see arguments still occur within the Grimm family." she said. I nodded looking to her to move on. She caught my plea and complied, moving on to the rules.

I managed to pass that test with flying colours. Keeping everybody safe from danger. I even avoided needing to be saved by others. Amber passed me.

"Well done Kiba. Now head over to the Elder's court and I'll gather the others and meet you there." she said. I nodded, Jumping to the court. Five minutes later, every Elder appeared in their seats. They used different methods than Jumping. It was like a dark bubble forming from the ground up, then disappearing again to reveal the person inside. Mar sat next to Noon, Noon in the centre. Amber sat beside Mar, Mace next to her. Amanda sat to the left of him. The other Elders sat to the left of Noon.

"Kiba Grimm. Despite the fact that you were unconscious for the past three days, we will not add those tests to your overall score. So instead of trying to achieve nine out of nine, it will be cut down to you achieving four out of four." said Noon. I nodded, understanding.

"Very well. My apologies for not attending the last five tests. I presume you understand the circumstances?" I asked. The five nodded.

"Actually, the reason as to why you passed out is the reason you have passed our tests regardless." said one of the Elders. I looked at him surprised.

"Their tests were based on your will and attendance. You passed the tests of will because you ran yourself ragged trying to pass all the tests. They were impressed you passed the ones you did do with the state you were in. The test of attendance was also passed. You showed your respect for attendance by making it to the final test even though you thought missing the other five would ensure a fail. The test was one of attendance and your desire to honour that attendance. So technically, you have passed all tests." said Mar. I sighed, actually sitting down on the chair.

"Oh thank Christ." I said, sighing with relief. I got up from the chair and fixed my position, crouching on the chair once again.

"We have decided to allow you a seat as an Elder. Our oldest member, Noon is leaving the organization for retirement. That puts Mar next in line to be head. Each of us is branded a number on an area of our choice. Now our numbers are determined by strength. You displayed strength greater than that of Mace's but less than that of my own. Although that never used to be the case, my powers were hidden until I was captured by the demons. Now I have nothing to hide and am almost as strong as Mar and Terrain. So Mar shall become number **1**, I shall be number **2**. And as for you Kiba, you shall become Elder number **3**." said Amber, standing up and walking to me. The others gave their congratulations in a round of applause. I stood up, shaking her hand.

"Thank you Amber, but I must ask what happens to the other candidates." I said. Amber smiled and nodded.

"They may apply again whenever they wish. In the mean time, they will become your cleaners. You will lead them into wherever you are sent to clean. Such as Darkened Sin, the organisation you threatened with that letter last week. Very good job by the way." she replied.

"We read the letter ourselves. I believe that might have given you extra points. We all saw the potential you had even before the tests took place, so well done. There's even a uniform for you to wear. The latest design came from Mar who stole the idea off of something he refuses to talk about." she added. I nodded, not really interested in the uniform. I was just pleased to have made it into the organization that was the Elders.

"I suppose I'd better go and begin my first assignment then?" I asked. Amber shook her head. She placed her hand on my shoulder, a gesture I was finding quite common these days.

"No Kiba. You must rest, get your full strength back before going out into missions. It has also come to our attention that you have some Gopyre blood within you, thanks to Mar's wings. That means you may be able to stay in other dimensions forever if need be. We find that a valuable asset. Angels can only leave Heaven for a few hours at a time, Guardians a little longer. But Gopyres such as Mar are able to stay there indefinitely. That's another reason why we accepted you Kiba." she replied. I nodded, Jumping from the court to my room.

I walked to my bed and sat down. From there, I moved to lying down, my arms behind my head. Instantly, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	9. Chapter 8: Sirens

**Chapter 8: Sirens**

I awoke, feeling refreshed. I hadn't heard anything from Sora, so that was a bonus in my books. I got up and changed into a black robe with a hood. This was the uniform Uncle Mar had picked out. Given that it was black, it certainly gave us an organizational appearance. I walked out of the room and stopped at Sora's door. It was late. I knocked on the door and called for her to get up and get ready for school. I didn't wait for a reply. I Jumped over to the Elder's court and made my presence known.

"Kiba, the uniform suits you. Well, are you ready for your tattoo?" asked Amber. I nodded.

"Alright, where do you want it?" she asked, raising her eyebrows quickly. I found no humour in her question. I chose to have it done just above the left breast.

"Good choice. That's where mine is." she commented. I felt I didn't need to know that. She led me to a room behind the court and a man with one eye and a tattooed one on his forehead was sitting with his tattoo device in his hand.

"Been expecting you Kiba. Welcome to the club." he said. I had my tattoo styled in Old English text. The number looked a little like this:

(http:/ picasa web .google .com .au /105640773047028871448 /Number 3# 5481125588162728706) (You will have to remove the spaces)

Upon completion, I was summoned by my Uncle. I went to him, receiving the assignment he'd told me about before. A siren named Sin, whose daughter happened to be the girl Sora admired. I walked out to the court where Sin was waiting.

"Sin Siren?" I asked. He turned to me and nodded.

"Kiba Grimm?" he replied. I returned that nod and motioned for him to follow me. I led him to the grounds where the view of the red sky could be seen above the Roman themed citadel. Beyond the city were plains where farm animals grazed and fed. Living lawn mowers my uncle liked to call them.

"Now what brings you to Heaven? Obviously it's business related, but I am to understand that you are having some trouble with another Organization that we are currently in a contract with." I said. Sin nodded.

"That's correct. Are you aware of the illegal activities being conducted within Darkened Sin?" he asked. I nodded.

"We are. Do not worry. We have taken measures to warn them of the policy that we have enforced on the organizations we deal with. They will be destroyed if they continue their actions, whatever they may be." I replied assuring him of our ability to deal with our branches.

"Very good. I am pleased. I myself have some things to add to the account of the activities. So if possible, I'd like to discuss them." he said. I nodded.

"All in due time, sir. Now is there anything else you would like to ask before we move on to that?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'd like to add that my daughter was kidnapped by the organization. I'll inform you of everything she has told me of these events." he replied.

"That falls into the category of the account of the activities that Darkened Sin has been performing. So you would best discuss that with the entire form of Elders." I said, walking with him once again.

"Now dear sir, do you have any questions? Perhaps anything to discuss?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am to understand that your daughter is a popular singer among the Humans. If she were to go missing again, I imagine that the Humans would grow suspicious of her disappearance. Perhaps that could work to your advantage." I said. Sin seemed curious.

"How so?" he asked.

"Humans are easy enough to persuade. If you were to tell the public aloud who you believe took her; that could cause a riot or a protest in front of Darkened Sin's organization. Starting a fire at his doorstep so to speak. Now I would not advise putting this into practice unless our cleaners are somehow unable to fulfil their mission." I advised. Sin seemed satisfied.

"That could work, but Vampires could easily overthrow Humans." he said.

"Vampires don't want their presence to be known, just as any other demon species doesn't. So they wouldn't risk revealing themselves for something as simple as quieting a riot." I replied. Sin nodded.

"Is there anything else you would like to know Kiba?" he asked. I thought of Sora.

"I was wondering if you could get your daughter's autograph. Her influence has reached Heaven and has affected my sister Sora. She's mad about her apparently." I said. Sin chuckled.

"Of course, I'll bring a signed autograph with me next time I visit. Perhaps I'll even have her leave a kiss on it." he replied. I thanked him.

"Now before we see the rest of the table, is there anything you would like to know about me? Though I doubt I'd be very interesting." I said. Sin nodded.

"Yes, there is one thing. You seem so young, but your posture seems aged as well as your soulless eyes. Forgive my rudeness, but you are the scariest Angel I've ever seen." he said. I nodded.

"That's a very valid question. I was born under very different circumstances to the other Angels. I have the blood of my mother who effectively married her brother and had his child, ergo me. My mother's wings were once my Uncle's wings, so I have demon blood within me. All these things mixed together create what you see before you. I am the product of three siblings' genetic codes fused together. But the old posture is thanks to my teacher who made the mistake of believing I could block one of his sneak attacks. But this posture, believe it or not allows me to operate better. I can think about completely different subjects at the same time as well as react faster than most Angels. Though I have only just become an Elder yesterday, because of this posture and its effects, I have managed to automatically receive the position of third seat among the table." I replied. Sin seemed awestruck.

"You must have had a very troubled childhood I imagine." he said. I shook my head.

"Not as troubled as Storm's it seems. I have visions and I saw the accident on the boat six years ago. I saw everything through the attacker's eyes. I would like to extend my deepest apologies for your loss, though it may be too late for that." I said.

"Thank you for your honesty Kiba. I can see you're a good person. I wonder if it is possible for me to hire Angels as Bodyguards." he asked. I shrugged.

"That, I do not know. It may be possible, depending on who does the hiring. I doubt you would have any complications with hiring one of us." I replied. Sin smiled and nodded as we continued to walk into the court where the rest of the Elders were waiting.


	10. Chapter 9: Side job

**Chapter 9: Side job**

(This'll be a short one guys.)

After Sin had made his point clear to the table, he was dismissed with the assurance that he and his daughter would be safe and that they would send someone to protect Storm Silvia Siren when that person was available.

"I have a favour to ask of you Kiba. While I trust in my daughter's abilities to protect herself and her bodyguards to do likewise with her, I would like to be aware of her activities. So would it be alright if I hire you to watch her using that vision ability you have?" he asked.

"I'm afraid, that won't be possible Sin. Once I see something, I forget what I see. Your wife's death was the exception, seeing as how it was the first thing I saw. I've tried to remember what I see. I know I've seen things, but I can never remember what they are. It's my seal that prevents me. And I can't unlock that seal without my Uncle's permission or order. This was my choice to make. I can remember prophecies for a while, but they soon fade like the visions." I replied. Sin nodded.

"Very well, thank you anyway Kiba, it was a pleasure meeting you." he said.

"And you Sin. Walk through this gate," I said, waving my hand in front of us. A dark bubble, like the one the other Elders used appeared before him.

"And you'll be sent to your home on the Island. It's a fairly direct gateway, just a small dome with another hole for you to walk through. Think of it as a wormhole." I said. Sin nodded, shaking my hand.

"I believe you'll go far Kiba. Good luck." he said.

"Likewise." I replied. Sin stepped through, and the bubble on this end dispersed. I opened another bubble, having to get used to the customary teleportation. This one led me to the front entrance of the floating Island above Heaven. I opened the door and was welcomed by the entire table, including the now retired Noon and the whole family. Dawn and Adam had even visited from their home in the Carpathian Mountains. Frost and Shockwave had turned up as well as the other dragons, even Spyro and Cynder. Usually, the only ones who lived here were myself, Sora, Mar, Terrain, Mum, Dad, Revan and Freda. The others had disbanded, choosing their own lifestyles. We all stayed in touch though.

As soon as I opened the doors, I was greeted with a round of applause by each and every family member as well as co-worker. I felt rather cautious, wondering what this was all for. Mum came up to me and kissed my head.

"Well done Kiba. You've become an Elder and gained the trust of the leader of the Siren clan. You've helped make a bond between them and us stronger than ever before. I'm so proud of you Kiba. And you've even got a group of Cleaners at your command." she said excitedly. I nodded, letting her hug me. I returned the hug as was expected of me. Sora came up next, feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry Kiba." she said. I raised my hand at her.

"When Sin visits next, he'll have a signed autograph as well as a kiss, whatever that means, from Storm Siren herself just for you." I said. Sora looked at me, disbelieving.

"You are the best!" she cried, hugging me harder than ever before. She kissed me time and time again. I had to force her off of me by jabbing just above her kidneys. This causes a reflexive motion in a person. Then automatically freeze standing erect with a little resistance. They also try to walk away from the attacking hands.

Sora didn't slap me, but just hugged me lighter as I caught her jumping forward into me. She moaned, obviously tired from a big day, whatever it was she did. Noon came up and offered his hand. I held Sora in one while using the correct hand to shake his.

"Well done son. You've achieved much and I'm proud of you." he said. I nodded at him, thanking him. Every member congratulated me on my first successful assignment. Even Dad, who was barely around these days, hugged me, with Sora still in my arms. He hugged the both of us as he said how proud he was.

"So seeing as how we're paying you, what are you going to do with your first payment?" asked Noon. I took the envelope and opened it. One hundred Featherlights came out as I tipped the envelope upside down on my hand (Featherlights: feathers dipped in shining light. Shines a golden colour. Angel currency, effective for Angels fifteen to twenty. Angels beyond twenty begin to earn their homes and the items that are required for a good living through their work). I looked up at everyone.

"Thank you all. I know exactly what I'm going to do with this. I'm going to buy a house and station it on this island. There I will take Sora and look after her myself. Mum, Dad, you need to stay with Uncle Mar. You three have business that needs sorting concerning a law you broke. If you want me to learn to look after myself, I must first take these steps. I made a promise to Sora to look after her myself. And I'm starting effective immediately." I said. The announcement came as a huge surprise to everybody. Even Noon seemed a little shocked at my initiative. Sora smiled and jumped on my shoulders, her legs wrapping around my neck, like a father does when carrying his daughter on his shoulders.

"Actually, I'll do it tomorrow. It seems like you've all prepared a party, so I wouldn't want it all to go to waste." I said. Sora chuckled. Everybody lightened up afterwards. Soon, a party was formed. Friends of theirs started coming and joining in the party. This night was the most entertaining night I ever remembered seeing.


	11. Chapter 10: Erased

**Chapter 10: Erased**

The next year, I heard from Uncle that an assignment was being given to us. It involved a group of demons attacking an organization that we were supporting. These were supposed to be extremely powerful demons so our swords were required. Uncle Mar had given me a special sword that was created by the same people who had made his sword. This one's specialty was to eject energy from myself through to the tip of the blade, causing energy based slashes to fly towards its target. The second ability it possessed was the ability to separate. It was a large sword, basically made up of two smaller swords. The blade would have been too heavy to lift for a human or any other demon, but the sword was attuned to my energy signature, so not even the other Elders could lift this without weight slowing them down.

"Get ready." I ordered my group. They nodded, moving into their positions. Two of them took to the left of the house, rounding about to the back, another two to the right side. Another two followed the first, but stopped beneath the left side window. The house was a small shack, barely worth mentioning. The walls had become mouldy over time and the roof was a heap of rusted metal sheets.

"What kind of demons did Elder Mar say they were again?" asked Gary, my second in command. I handed him the file, letting him look for himself.

"Reavers?" he exclaimed. I silenced him. Reavers were the foulest looking creatures with swords sticking through their heads, bandages tying swords and pikes to what remained of their limbs, open and empty chests except for the bones and decaying flesh. These creatures could hear positively anything within a five mile radius and Gary's gasp would have most likely alerted them. I waited for them to make a move. There were supposed to be at least three in there.

I motioned for the pair to the right to look through the window. One stood up and peeked slightly. His head was instantly met with a blade sticking right through the middle. The second one began to panic and run back toward us. He was met by a second one that jumped through the window and chased after him.

He was less than three meters away from Gary and I when the second Reaver jumped on him, stabbing him to death. He screamed as he died less than instantly. I gave the command for them to open fire. Each remaining team member fired high level energy balls at the Reavers. One was killed; another wounded, and then later killed. The third on however, managed to take out everyone aside from Gary and myself. I snapped my fingers.

"Lockdown." I said. A large weight fell on top of the Reaver, crushing him. He began to flail his torso around as that was all that was left for him to move. I brought my sword out and stabbed him, severing his head from the rest of him. I stepped on him and wiped the remains that stuck to my boot against his torso.

"Why is it that the only survivor of these missions is the one that sticks to you?" asked Gary. I turned to him patting his shoulder as I sheathed my sword on my back.

"It's because I have to protect Angels who can't rely on their own abilities." I replied. I created a dark bubble for us to travel through. We reappeared in the Elders' court.

"Kiba. Welcome back. Is this all that survived?" asked Amber. I nodded.

"We really need to increase the discipline of these cleaners Amber. They're getting sloppy. One died just by peeking through a window." I replied, making a point. Amber nodded.

"Very well. We'll get Mace on that. If anyone can toughen up weak cleaners, it's him." she replied. I nodded, dismissing Gary. I went to sit down in my seat. The night sky hung above us. Sora entered, knocking a guard out of the way in the process.

"What is it now Sora?" I asked. Sora bowed to everyone and then smiled at me. I didn't like the way she was approaching the subject already.

"Kiba, because you love me, would you take me to Storm's latest concert?" she asked. I stared blankly at her.

"You came all this way to ask that of me?" I said. Sora nodded, turning from side to side slowly while balancing on one foot. I sighed.

"Come here sister." I said. Sora seemed nervous, but did as I asked. She stood before me. I placed my hand on her cheek and spoke three words.

"_Culminia, ash bar_!" I chanted. Sora's eyes flashed and she fell to the ground before us. I snapped my fingers and motioned for the guard to take her away.

"What did you do?" asked Mace. I leaned back and thought of the best way to describe it to him.

"Basically, I've erased Sora's memories of Storm Siren." I replied. Everybody seemed surprised. Amber spoke up.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. I turned to her.

"Sora's an Introvert. She cares about herself over others. That includes what she wants over what we need. For example, taking her to those concerts would do nothing for this organization and if anything, delay its progress." I replied. Mar began to laugh.

"I wish I had the guts to do that to some people Kiba. You've saved me the trouble of doing that to her myself." he said. I saw no humour in this matter. I nodded, creating a dark bubble around me. I had it teleport me to the citadel, where Ange was waiting.

"Ah, there you are. So do I have the job?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Oh, yes. I'm giving you a trial period, Ange. As I have done with all my other cleaners. I've just lost my last group so you can tell your friends that they too are hired. If you survive your first assignment under me, you'll have the job for as long as you survive." I replied. Ange jumped, clapping her hands. She hugged me and Jumped to go and tell her friends.

"You better have been training all this time Ange. Working under the third Elder has its challenges. If I were to advance higher, the missions would become more difficult for you and me." I said aloud. I teleported back home where the guard had just placed Sora on her bed.

"Thank you. I'll look after her from here." I said to him. He nodded, saluting to me, then left the house. I sat on the edge of Sora's bed and pulled her pants off. I grabbed her nightgown and placed it on the bed next to her. I sat her up, taking her shirt off. I held her up as I placed her nightgown over her head and placed her arms through the sleeves. I stood her up and pulled the gown down past her bottom. It hung loosely, like a dress a size too big. She always liked to wear loose clothes.

I lay her down again and pulled the covers over her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. As I stood up again, I blew out the candle and closed the door behind me.

"Goodnight Sora, sweet dreams." I said, not expecting an answer. I spent most of the night writing out letters for work. Then as the red moon flew directly above, I chose to use that as the sign for me to finish the night and retire to bed myself. I blew out all the candles and walked into my room. I removed the robe, then the boots. I lay down on the bed with my pants on and no shirt. I looked down at my number. I felt I had earned this, even a year after being received the title.


	12. Chapter 11: Bern in Heaven

**Chapter 11: Bern in Heaven**

My Uncle gave me an assignment the next day. It was for Sin Siren. I was to go and report to him that his request to allow a friend of his into Heaven was accepted. Immediately, I teleported there, using what I thought of as my favourite means of teleportation, the dark bubble.

"Sin." I said, making my presence in his office known. He jumped, obviously surprised. He must have been buried deep in his study, which made me feel less of an abomination to the world. Then again, I saw no papers on his desk aside from the ones that had been put in a basket that was clearly labelled 'complete', which meant he must have dozed off.

"Kiba! Oh how splendid to see you again. So did you read my request?" he asked. I nodded, making him sit up straight, getting ready for the worst case scenario.

"We have decided..." I noticed him crossing his fingers as I built up the suspense. I felt this to be quite amusing, but I wasn't going to keep him in suspense for long.

"To accept... your request." I saw him sink into his chair. Whoever this Siren was, he must have been an extremely good friend for him to warrant Sin's panic over the acceptance of the request.

"I am to understand that one of your Sirens has the ability to escort their dead to Heaven and Hell. So given the rules of the contract you signed with our organization, under your security law, we will not take him ourselves, but allow your Siren safe passage into Heaven, escorting the soul with him or her." I said. Sin nodded.

"Thank you Kiba. When may I send his soul?" he asked. I turned to leave, a dark bubble appearing at the door.

"Whenever you're ready, or whenever it is possible for that Siren to travel." I said, waving my hand goodbye as I stepped into the bubble and it dispersed afterwards.

(Sorry guys, short chappie. We were getting impatient and so we decided to start the second book after this one here. We'll update this story later, so see yas.)


End file.
